The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a functionalized, coupled or starred block copolymer which is usable in a sulphur-cross-linkable rubber composition of reduced hysteresis in the cross-linked state, to such a block copolymer and to a rubber composition incorporating it which is usable in a tire tread. The invention also relates to this tread and to a tire incorporating it having reduced rolling resistance.